


Dimension Change 2

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Dimension Change [2]
Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Continuation of the first story, where Tsubasa ends up in the Go-Buster universe and becomes Jin.





	Dimension Change 2

Need to read Dimension Change first to fully understand. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

MRMRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMRMMMRMR

 

“I’m the genius engineer, I even synced time between my two worlds, yet I can’t figure out what all is wrong with me,” Jin admitted while walking toward his class.

 

“At least you know some of what’s wrong with you,” J commented between sips of enetron.

 

“Yeah, but there has to be a way around it,” Jin thought.

 

“The others all manage with their vaccine programs,” J replied.

 

Jin sighed, “It doesn’t make it any easier.” He thought of his meeting with the doctor that morning:

  
‘Your body has the same vaccine program, which means you also have a flaw, just like their freezing, battery running out, and overheating. It seems, like a computer, under a lot of stress, your body slows down. Even if your mind is running fine, your mouth might take longer to process the words, or you might try to run but your body only walks. If you try not to stress, it shouldn’t be too bad,’ the doctor mentioned.

 

Jin shook his head, ‘I’d be less stressed if my brain didn’t feel like it was going to explode.’

 

‘Yes, we still aren’t sure the cause of the headaches, and the medicine you are on now is the strongest we have. We can also try antianxiety medicine to keep the stress down as well as caffeine supplements to help speed your body up,’ the doctor continued, ‘You have a lot of data in your body, more than the others. It could be a problem, but it could be normal for you. It’s hard enough with data and living beings combined but to add magic in is far more complicated.’

 

“Sempai,” Ryuuji yelled at Jin from afar shaking him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yo, Ryuuji,” Jin nodded and took a deep breath before speaking again, “J, I’m going to my parents for lunch then I have another class, just pick up what I told you to and go have fun.”

 

“What are we learning about today?” Ryuuji was taking a masters class which Jin was teaching. He never really saw himself being a teacher but the university begged him, but he found it wasn’t that bad.

 

“Same thing as last week, these newbies had trouble grasping it,” Jin sighed as he entered the classroom. He turned the light off, grabbed a computer tablet, and sat down, placing his feet up on the desk in front of him.  He quickly drew out the diagrams onto the tablet from memory which put them up on the view screen above his head. ‘I could do this in my sleep,’ he thought to himself, ‘I just wish my head would stop pounding.’

 

50 minutes passed and the class waltzed out the door, hopefully with more knowledge than they came in with.

 

Ryuuji walked up to the desk where Jin was silently drawing doodles on the tablet, “I’ll see you in your next class, which hopefully won’t just be a recap of last week.”

 

Jin nodded in response and watched as his final student left the room. He pulled out a potion bottle and took a swig, hoping the potion would get his head to start feeling a little better. He stood slowly and pressed the button on his transporter, dropping him right into the Ozu family magic room.

 

He instantly did a double take because sitting at the table staring right at him was Tsubasa Ozu, looking 21 years young.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Tsubasa told him.

 

“Who are you?” Jin asked angrily.

 

“Oh me? I’m Tsubasa Ozu,” the imposter grinned.

 

“No, I am Tsubasa,” Jin replied angrily.

 

The imposter gave a small laugh, “Not anymore. You gave up that name years ago.”  
  


“Who are you really?” Jin picked the imposter up by the collar.

 

The imposter didn’t seem phased, “Just someone from your past who wants revenge. I plan to take your life, your magic, your everything away and make you just sit back and watch.”

 

“How will you do that?” Jin shoved the ‘Tsubasa’ to the ground.

 

“Oh, well, I’ve already rewritten your families memories, and I stole your looks. I just need to learn magic, and then I can go steal the Go-Busters from you too or just watch your two teams fight to the death,” he smirked again.

 

Jin thought about morphing but decided against fighting in the house, “You can’t just learn magic,” he informed the imposter.

 

“Oh I know, that’s why I plan to steal it from you,” the man stood up, and as Jin went to reach for one of his morphers, the man’s hand grabbed Jin’s arm and twisted it.

 

“I didn’t really want to fight in here,” Jin threw a kick toward the man but he dodged it.

  
“I’ve been watching you, you know. I’ve noticed lately you’ve been slower,” the man laughed, “I wondered if your age is finally catching up to you or if there is more going on?”

 

“Just shut up,” Jin tried to grab his morpher again, but he was suddenly kicked down to the ground.

 

The man stood over him, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this. After you were sent to the subdimension though, I thought karma had finally caught up with you, but then last month I saw you were teaching at the university and I just knew I had to get revenge myself.”  
  
“Who are you?” Jin struggled to get up but the ‘Tsubasa’ had stepped on his stomach holding him down, “Why do you want revenge?”

 

“That’s for you to find out later, but I’m sure you could take a guess. Just play my little games. Go rally your other team so we can get the fight started,” he stepped off of Jin’s stomach but as Jin tried to flip over to stand up the man kicked him in the back and grabbed his magiphone out of his pocket.

 

“I’ll leave the other morpher for you to play with, for now at least,” the man continued, “Let’s test this out, I need to learn the spells somehow,” he clicked open the morpher and clicked the buttons to morph.

 

Jin stood but by the time he was fully standing ‘Tsubasa’ had already finished morphing and pulled the magistick out, “Let’s see what this does.”

 

Jin tried to dodge but his body was moving too slow and he was hit with his own move Yellow Thunder. He dropped to the ground, the pain that was already in his head spiking.

Before he even knew what was happening he was kicked a few more times, the room starting to spin.

Kai and Makito entered the room, “What is going on?”

 

“He’s an intruder trying to steal our magic,” ‘Tsubasa’ told them.

 

“Aniki, Kai,” Jin whispered trying to get up.

 

“He’s human we can’t just destroy him,” Kai mentioned.

 

“Just throw him out, he can’t do much now,” ‘Tsubasa’ demorphed.

 

Kai and Makito picked him up and carried him toward the front door.

 

“Niichan, he’s tricking you, I’m Tsubasa,” Jin choked out as the dragged him along.

“You do look similar, but you can’t trick us,” Makito said as he pushed Jin through the doorway. He stumbled and fell down the front steps before he heard the door lock behind him.

 

Jin groaned as he didn’t even bother standing, he just pressed the transport button landing himself on his office floor.

  
After laying there a good ten minutes, he fought with his pockets for his morpher to call J.

 

“J,” He choked out.

 

“Jin?” J asked.

 

“I need help,” Jin admitted slowly.

 

“Ok,” he heard.

 

He finally tried to flip himself over, but had difficulty, as one of his arms was not cooperating. He finally did get himself over and moved so he was leaning against the front of his desk. He then double checked his other pockets to make sure his magiphone was really gone. He felt a sting in the palm of his hand as he pulled his hand from a pocket, ‘Right, I had a potion bottle, it must have broke,’ he stared at the blood dripping from his hand until J entered his office.

 

“Jin, I have arrived,” he noticed how bad his creator looked, “what happened?” J helped him stand and over the next hour Jin tried to tell J his story while J tried to check Jin’s injuries.

 

“I don’t know when my arm got dislocated,” he sighed, he was sitting on his desk now, jacket and shirt discarded showing bruising on his ribs and his shoulder at an odd angle.

 

“The adrenaline and migraine must have stopped you from noticing,” J assessed while preparing to pop it back into place.

Jin took a deep breath and then let out a scream as his shoulder when back to where it belonged. He leaned limply against his buddyroid for a few minutes before sitting back up.

 

“Sorry,” Jin mumbled.

 

“You need a shower and your medicine, both are at the apartment,” J deccided.

 

“I can’t yet, my head is screaming too much and I still haven’t eaten.”

 

“I’ll get you lunch and your medicine but then you need to go home and rest,” J informed his friend. Jin gave a small smile, he knew J cared about him but he rarely got to see J acting this motherly.

 

Jin was glad he kept extra clothes in his office, which at the moment consisted of a black shirt and black leather pants.

J turned the lights off and got out Tsubasa’s Magiyellow jacket which he placed around Jin’s shoulders as he sat down in his chair to relax and wait for his buddyroid to return.

 

He dozed off and almost fell out of his chair when he heard the door slam open, “Sempai!”

 

After focusing his eyes on the intruder he realized who it was, “Ryuuji.”

 

“You didn’t show up to class,” Ryuuji said with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

 

“Oh is that all?” Jin shrugged and pulled the jacket on him a bit more to settle back into sleep.

 

Ryuuji shook his head, “You never miss class.”

 

“Overslept, and would like to keep doing so,” Jin said, eyes still shut.

 

Ryuuji noticed his friends change in outfit and was about to say something when J opened the door, “I am back.”

 

“J, what is going on?” Ryuuji knew his friend wouldn’t talk.

 

J started to speak but Jin spoke up slightly annoyed, “Nothing is going on, now if you’ll excuse us.”

 

Ryuuji thought for a moment, “J, I’ll buy you ten cans of enetron if you tell me what Jin is hiding.”

 

“I’ll buy you twenty to not,” Jin countered.

  
“Well at least now I know there is something you are hiding,” Ryuuji smirked.

 

Jin shook his head, “I’m a little busy right now, I’m sorry I missed class, I will double up information next class if that helps, but I have somewhere to be,” he stood up quickly which caused him to get dizzy. He caught himself on the table and winced as he put pressure on his arm.

 

“Jin, stop,” J commanded, which surprised both Jin and Ryuuji.

 

Jin sighed heading for the door, “Remember a couple months ago when I found out my family had finally come for me and I had another chance at life? It’s things like this that I didn’t want to come back.”

 

“Why have you given up?” J asked his creator, sparking memories of when J fought to save his data from a meteroid.

 

“I haven’t,” Jin said angrily, starting to shake.

 

“Sempai, remember what Hiromu said before, let us in and let us go through things with you, we are a team,” Ryuuji was now up and hugging Jin.

 

Jin took a deep breath and tried to let his emotions go.

 

“Ok, first though please stop hugging me. I dislocated my shoulder earlier and this honestly really hurts,” Jin gave a small smile to try to show he was better.

 

“What happened?” Ryuuji said with a sorry look on his face.

 

“Well, I went home for lunch and whenIgother...” Jin had a confused look on his face.

 

“Sempai?” Ryuuji was really confused now, “You aren’t having a stroke are you?”

 

“When I got there,” he said very slowly, “someone else was pretending to be me.”

 

“Sempai, why are you talking to slow? And who was it?” Ryuuji questioned quickly.

 

“Idon’tknow,” Jin jumbled out, again confused at the sounds coming from his mouth, “shit.”

 

“Sempai, just please just tell me what is going on,” Ryuuji pleaded.

 

Jin nodded, grabbed his meds and lunch, spun his chair to face away from Ryuuji and slowly said, “Talk J.”

 

“I’ll start from the beginning,” J said like he was beginning a lecture, “In the subdimension, Jin tried to come back by injecting his data with the vaccine program. It did not work. After being brought to life by magic, he started slowing down sometimes, on top of having severe migraines. He talked to the doctor, who realized that the vaccine program, which was still in his data, was now in his living body. When he gets stressed his body slows down, even if his mind is fine. Which is what you just saw, his mouth moving too slow,” Ryuuji nodded in understanding, “It is unclear what is causing the migraines, but we have noticed Jin still has a large amount of data in his body. Most humans have a bit, the vaccine program adds to it, but he has four times as much data as you do. With magic in the mix, things are unclear,” J concluded.

 

“Sempai...” Ryuuji sighed sadly but remembered, “Who is pretending to be you?”

“We aren’t entirely sure,” J filled him in on the details that Jin told him earlier.

 

“We’ll help you fight him,” Ryuuji said with assurance, knowing his other teammates would join him, “Though if you move to slow you will just get beaten up again, I wonder if there is a way to speed you up?”

 

Jin spun around suddenly with a big smile, “I am a genius aren’t I?”

 

“What are you planning?” Ryuuji recognized the look on his friend’s face.

 

“Have the others meet me at the base in two hours? That should be enough time,” Jin told his student as he stood, “J we have work to do.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the Go-Busters were gathered around the table waiting on Jin.

 

The door slid open and Jin waltzed in, smiling and in high spirits. He spun the chair at the end of the table around and straddled it.

 

“I thought you said he was sick,” Yoko whispered to Ryuuji, while Jin was paying attention to a paper he was drawing on.  

 

“He was,” Ryuuji whispered back as he noticed his teacher was back in his normal white jacket and jeans.

 

“He still is,” the commander walked up behind them speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

“He can hear all of you,” Jin commented still drawing on the paper.

 

“We’ll help you get your family back,” Hiromu spoke up, changing the subject, “What is your plan?”

 

Jin finished what he was drawing, “Whoever this is, told them I was trying to steal their magic, so if I show up they will fight. I’m sure he will call the whole team, well him and the other five, I doubt he’d involve tousan and kaasan, but we can’t be sure. So, we’ll send a challenge, I know he’s expecting it. We’ll meet and then,” Jin showed them the drawing, “Hiromu will block Kai, Yoko will block Hou-nee, Ryuuji will block Aniki, and J will block Ura-nee and Hikaru sensei.”

 

“Where is J?” Yoko noticed the missing buddyroid. Nick, Usada, and Gorisaki were off having a conversation with Nakamura and Morishita so J was the only one missing.

  
“He’s working on something for me, he already knows the plan. I think it’s obvious, but try not to engage them, just block as best as possible. If it comes to it, you can attack to avoid harm to yourselves. I will attack the fake me. I would assume whatever transformation tech he has would be on his body, but once I can un-transform him, we can see about whatever he did to their memories. Unless he is an avatar and then I’d have to find a way to trace his data back.”

 

  
“How are you acting so fine after earlier?” Ryuuji wondered.

 

“Ryuuji said you got the crap beat out of you,” Yoko said a mix of worried and poking fun.

 

The commander spoke up again, “That’s an avatar.”

 

“Kurorin,” Jin whined, “You ruined the surprise.”

 

“How?” Hiromu looked confused.

 

“Ryuuji do you have the answer?” Jin asked as if he was teaching a class.

 

Ryuuji thought a moment before he had a look of realization, “The extra data in your body.”

 

“Correct,” Jin pointed, “I thought we could just make an avatar because my mind works fine, minus the headaches, but even better, turns out the data just builds up like a cache, which I can dump into an avatar, and my head feels way better. So basically, I just need to make an avatar occasionally to fix it, and I’ll feel fine. Which also will help my vaccine problems. J is monitoring it for me now just to complete testing.”

 

“How did you build that in two hours?” Yoko was amazed.

  
“I had thirteen years to play with it, I could build one in my sleep,” Jin said quietly before commanding, “I’ll send the challenge, we leave at dawn.”

 

The Go-Busters saluted before realizing he wasn’t even in charge of them.

 

“Jin,” The commander nudged his head to make Jin follow. They went up the elevator all the way to the roof.

 

“How did you know I was an avatar?” Jin questioned.

  
Kuroki looked at him with an ‘are-you-serious?’ look, “I’ve known you over twenty years, both as a human and an avatar. I can tell,” he paused, “I read the medical reports.”

 

“Yeah, silly vaccine program,” Jin laughed quietly looking out at the city.

 

“You combined it with your data in the subdimension then?” his friend said.

  
He nodded, “Thought I’d give it a try, though I didn’t think it would be affecting me this far in the future. And with the headaches, I guess being data so long, even with magic the data is kind of screwy. It’s fine though, we have a fix now.”

 

They looked out into the city in silence for a while before Jin sat down on the edge of the roof.

 

“I just hope whoever it is, isn’t hurting them. I mean it’s bad enough to just change memories to fit into a life, but who knows what he’s done since this morning?” Jin thought of his family.

 

“It seems he is just after you. But they are tough, I know they can handle it,” Kuroki assured, “I’m just glad I didn’t have to tell them you died,” he pulled out a cigarette then offered one to Jin.

 

“Save me one for when I’m not an avatar,” Jin gave a small chuckle, “We used to spend a lot of time up here.  So much has changed.”

 

“Any ideas who is after you?” Kuroki questioned.

 

“There’s not many people that know both Jin and Tsubasa. It’s not my family, not the team, other than any other workers here the only person who knew of both was Jiro,” Jin grimaced, “What’s the slimeball been up to lately?”

 

“Last I heard he went back home and took over his father's fishing business. That was years ago though.”

 

Jin was silent for a moment and had his eyes closed focusing. When he opened his eyes he said, “J sent the challenge to fight, offering the fake to pick the location. Things are decided, we will fight at dawn.”

 

“Do you want me to go too?” Kuroki asked quietly.

 

“It’s fine, though there’s no guarantee I won’t kill him. He picked the woods I met Rei in...” Jin sighed, “At least I can say my life hasn’t been boring.”

 

“When you get back we’ll have a drink,” Kuroki offered, “and that cigarette.”

 

“Thank you,” Jin stood up and started heading back down the stairs.

 

MPMPMPMPMPMMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPM

 

The Magirangers and the Go-Busters met up at dawn, out in the middle of the woods.

 

“You won’t steal our powers,” Kai exclaimed to the Go-Busters.

 

“We don’t want them anyway,” Yoko replied.

 

“Let’s go then,” the fake took charge, attacking Jin.

 

“You know you won’t win,” Jin said while stabbing his sword out at the fake.

 

“Even if I don’t, I’ll get to hurt you,” the fake laughed.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Jin attacked, slashing his sword down.

 

After a few more minutes of fighting, Jin noticed a weird shimmer around the fake’s waist. He shot at it and not only unmorphed him, but destroyed the transformation tech he was using.

 

“Still haven’t given up, eh Jiro?” Jin asked angrily while noticing another small box near the transformation tech. Jin sliced that open as well.

  
“Huh?” Houka asked, looking at her hands.

  
“Why are we fighting?” Urara questioned.

 

“You were tricked,” J replied.

 

“You know, I was happy when you got sent to the subdimension. I thought that karma had finally caught up with you, but no I saw you last month, alive and well. So I knew I had to take it into my own hands. I thought I could break you down emotionally by taking your family and messing with you a bit, but I know now that I have to kill you,” Jiro jumped up suddenly, pulling a knife and stabbing Beet Buster in the heart.

 

Jin started laughing, as his avatar slowly broke apart.

 

“Tsubasa!” Makito yelled.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ryuuji assured.

 

A few seconds later, Jin appeared, his real body, still wearing the magiyellow outfit he changed into the day before, holding a blaster to Jiro’s head.

 

“I thought you’d have planned better. Maybe you’d be an avatar. Maybe you wouldn’t keep your trans tech on you. I have to say this was poorly thought out. Though I was always smarter than you,” Jin gave a small laugh.

 

“Yeah,” Jiro replied defeated.

“You know who you get to answer to now right?” Jin asked in a whisper, sounding almost sadistic.

 

“You?” Jiro started to sound a little frightened because of the blaster.

 

“No,” Jin laughed almost maniacally, “You get to answer to Takeshi.”  
  
The Go-busters looked at each other, surprised to hear the commanders first name.

 

“J, take him,” Jin ordered. Once J transported him, the other rangers unmorphed.

 

“Sorry about that, he’s a little crazy,” Jin smiled without more explanation.

  
“You can’t just leave it at that,” Yoko begged.

 

“Yeah,” Kai agreed.

 

“He was always jealous of me. He thought I stole his spot at the university, thought I stole his job, among other things, so he stole my ideas and tried to pass them as his own. He blamed me for all of his problems, even though I didn’t do anything to him,” Jin informed the group.

 

“Ok, you died, but didn’t die?” Urara questioned.

 

Jin updated them on his health and the avatar situation.

 

“At least your problem isn’t as weird as being afraid of chickens,” Kai laughed, as Hiromu froze.

  
Makito hit Kai, while Yoko hit Hiromu.

 

“So where will he go now?” Hikaru questioned.

 

“That is up to Kurorin, but hopefully locked up for the rest of eternity.”

 

“We should report back to the commander,” Ryuuji reminded.

 

“I’ll cook dinner tonight, you guys are all invited,” Urara suggested, still unsure about the events that just unfolded.

 

“Let’s go,” Hiromu said.

 

Jin took one final look at his surroundings, taking a few extra seconds to stare at the gazebo where he originally met Rei.

 

Houka noticed and remembered, “You never get over your first love.”

 

Jin shook his head before transporting back to the Go-Buster headquarters.

 

“Maybe that’s Jiro’s problem,” Jin muttered to himself.

 

“Good work,” The Commander told the team, “He’s going to be locked up for a while at least.”

 

“I’m sure he was glad to see you,” Jin joked.

 

Kuroki gave him a glare before Yoko asked, “What do you mean by that?”

 

Kuroki ran his finger over his throat to signal Jin to not talk, but Jin laughed as he quickly walked away. When he got into the hallway he yelled back, “Jiro is Kurorin’s ex.”

 

The team didn’t even wait for the commander to release them, they followed Jin for more information.

  
“Wait up,” Hiromu laughed at Jin who was half way down the hall already.

 

“Tell us more,” Yoko begged.

 

“Among the other things I did say, he _thought_ Kuroki left him for me, which added on his hate for me,” Jin confessed.

 

“It’s hard to imagine the commander dating anyone,” Ryuuji said amused.

 

Kuroki entered the hallway and peered at the huddled group, which reminded him of school kids gossiping. “Jin,” he said with a jokingly angry tone.

 

“Kurorin,” Jin whined a bit in response.

 

“Meet me in twenty minutes for further debriefing,” he ordered.

 

Jin gave a small little salute and a smile before he continued down the hall, leaving the remaining three human Go-Busters still standing there.

 

“You don’t think the commander did leave that guy for Jin, do you?” Yoko wondered to her friends.

 

“Why don’t you go ask him?” Hiromu joked, making her shake her head quickly.

 

MRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMMR

 

“Jiro was crazy as usual,” Kuroki mentioned as his friend stepped onto the roof.

 

“Of course, what did he say?” Jin rolled his eyes.

 

“That you wasted your time in the subdimension, you took his job, you could do more with your magic, that he misses me still. The usual stuff,” Kuroki replied quietly.

 

“I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing him again,” Jin thought aloud, “I’m sorry I caused all this.”

 

“You know it wasn’t your fault. You helped me see he was crazy, you saved me from a life with him, you were just good in school which made him jealous. This time was no different,” Kuroki assured. After offering Jin a cigarette he asked, “How are you feeling?”

  
“Calm, still a bit sore though,” he rubbed at his shoulder, “My head is fine for now though and I’m moving at full speed.”

 

“Maybe now things will calm down again,” Kuroki suggested.

 

Jin shook his head, “Every time I expect it to, it never does.”

 

“We had a good few years after you arrived and before the Messiah incident,” Kuroki reminded.

 

Jin laughed, “It’s always so weird going back to a normal life. After defeating N-Ma it wasn’t as bad because I still had my family and boxing.  We did pretty good once you left Jiro. After Messiah I was dead, so my backup was just hanging out in J. This time has all been a struggle.”

 

“At least we are all here for you,” Kuroki put his hand on Jin’s unharmed shoulder.

MRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMMMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMR

 

Just  few little extra scenes. I guess I wanted to show Jin trying to catch up on his 13 years out.

 

“Sempai, you are supposed to be grading our papers,” Ryuuji walked into Jin’s office to find him reading a novel.

 

“There’s time for that. Lot’s of books to catch up on,” Jin gave a smile and waved Ryuuji away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jin, you were supposed to meet us at the cafe an hour ago,” Hiromu arrived at Jin’s apartment.

 

“Sorry, got distracted. TV these days has changed a lot hasn’t it?” Hiromu noticed a stack of DVD’s about 3 feet high next to the TV stand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can you read over these blueprints?” Kuroki asked Jin who was sitting in the command center.

Kuroki looked down and noticed Jin holding a handheld gaming device.

 

“Sure, just let me beat this level,” Jin replied without looking up.

 

“I didn’t take you as one to play video games,” Kuroki mentioned.

  
“Graphics have really improved while I was gone,” Jin smiled setting down his game.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t know what to say about this story,” Yoko complained while doing her homework in Jin’s office.

 

“What story is it?” Jin asked, looking up from the papers he was finally getting to grading.

 

“‘The Raven’ by Edgar Allan Poe,” Yoko responded.

 

“Ah, a classic. How about how the story connects to his real life? His wife was dying at the time he wrote the story,” Jin commented before he recited specific lines relating to what he said.

 

“How do you have that memorized?” Yoko wondered.

 

“There were 34 books that ended up in the subdimension. With 13 years, I probably read the same books over and over hundreds of times, around building J and the megazords,” Jin commented quietly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J walked into Jin’s office, “What are you working on?”

 

“Journal,” Jin said focusing on his notebook.

 

“Back to that again, huh,” J responded, “At least you have paper now to write it on.”

 

“Yeah and now you won’t know all my secrets,” Jin stuck his tongue out. One of the books in the subdimension was about how journaling helps you focus and gets emotions out so he started but quickly ran out of paper. He then started an oral journal talking to J.

 

J grabbed the notebook off the desk, “I can always read about them.”

 


End file.
